


A Warm Hug

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff Bomb, Holidays in the Tower, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Marvel - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: I’ve been watching ‘The Santa Clause 3’ too much, but got inspiration from it.Enjoy! 😊🎁🎄💚
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Warm Hug

On Christmas morning, most of the Avengers were up early and gathered in the large sitting room. Peter passed out the gifts from under the tree, which were just small tokens to each other. Everyone was excited and their chatter blended with the sound of wrapping paper and boxes being torn over. 

Everyone was excited, except for Loki, who stood in the kitchen making his tea. The holiday wasn’t one that he understood completely, so he resisted any efforts to include him. He didn’t expect a gift from anyone, and didn’t purchase any gifts, either. 

“Good morning, everyone!”

The elevator door had opened to emit Aeryn, one of Tony’s chefs, who had volunteered to make breakfast. She carried a couple of large bags, and set them on the dining table. 

“You’re all up earlier than I expected,” she commented, with a smile. “So, I have gifts...”

She began to hand out small boxes until they all had one, except for Loki. He wasn’t surprised, and not disappointed in the slightest, at least that’s what he told himself. He liked Aeryn: she was sweet, cheerful, and a very good cook. After he came to live in the Tower, she talked with him to find out what kinds of food he liked. Of course, Midgard wouldn’t have the exact ingredients, but she came up with dishes that were very similar, which he definitely enjoyed. 

Aeryn finished handing out the gifts before turning to the kitchen, where Loki still stood with his tea. She smiled at him, even though she was saddened by the fact that he was still on the outside looking in. No one had given him a gift, which twinged her heart. She’d have expected that Thor at least would have given him something. 

“There you are,” she said. “Last, but certainly not least, I have something for you, too.”

She handed him a box that was larger than the ones the others had received, and he turned it in his hands in order to examine the design on the wrapping. Then he shook it gently. 

“You can’t tell what it is unless you open it,” she grinned. 

Loki actually chuckled before he pulled the bow and then opened the box. Inside were small chocolate candies and petit fours that she’d crafted for him, since he adored chocolate. There was also a tin of the tea blend that he enjoyed. 

“I hope you like them. I stole some of your tea and the chocolates are infused with it.”

“Oh?” 

Loki selected a chocolate and popped it into his mouth while Aeryn watched his face. When his eyebrows arched in delight, she smiled in relief. She wasn’t _too_ worried, since he seemed to enjoy anything that she made for him, but there was always a small bit of doubt.

 _Delicious,_ he thought. 

He ate another one before closing the box and storing it in a dimensional pocket. If he left it laying about, Thor would inevitably help himself and he wanted to savor them in peace. He was aware that Aeryn still watched him, so he smiled back at her. 

“Thank you, they’re lovely,” he told her. 

“Good.” Aeryn wasn’t aware that she’d been holding her breath. “I brought the tea to replace what I stole.”

“Ooh,” Tony peeked into the kitchen. “Did you just get a smile from Frosty?”

When Loki’s expression closed off again, she could have smacked the billionaire upside the head. She sighed and gave Tony a disappointed glance. 

“Alright, you two, out of the kitchen while I get breakfast started.”

Tony went back to the sitting room, while Loki simply moved around to sit at the breakfast bar. He drank his tea while watching Aeryn work. When she took out the waffle iron, he almost groaned. 

“Don’t worry, I know you don’t like pancakes or waffles,” she assured him with a smile. “I have something else in mind for you.”

So, she continued working until everything was done. There was a massive plate of chicken fingers to pair with the waffles, along with fruit and chocolate for toppings. After everyone sat at the table, she brought a plate of crepes to Loki, with blackberry filling, along with a fresh cup of tea. 

“Enjoy.”

— 

After everyone had eaten, they helped to clear the table while Aeryn finished putting the kitchen back in order. Then all they went back to the table to talk over fresh coffee. Loki, however, lingered in the kitchen with her. 

“Thank you for the treats,” he said, so that only she could hear him. 

“You’re very welcome,” she replied.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a gift for you, though.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to reciprocate.”

“But still, you should have something….is there something that you would like?”

Aeryn thought for a moment before she nodded slightly. 

“What is it, then?”

“Hold your arms out like this.”

She moved his arms away from his side slightly before looking up at him. He was confused, and somewhat uneasy.

“Whatever happens, I trust that you can control yourself enough to _not_ throw me out a window?”

Loki started to take offense, but then she winked at him. He couldn’t help but grin back at her, at least until her arms went around him firmly. The shock that she would actually hug him froze him in place for just a few seconds while the whole floor went silent. The others watched to see what would happen. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, until he unbent enough to put his arms around her and reciprocate. After a moment, he tightened his hug while a warm feeling went through him. It wasn’t something that he could explain, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. 

“Your hugs are warm,” he murmured, close to her ear. “Thank you.”

  
  
  



End file.
